The invention relates to the automatic handling of calls for a plurality of agent stations. More particularly, the invention pertains to an agent call management arrangement which is not an integral part of the switching system to which the agent stations are connected.
Some companies such as retail stores, may employ a number of telephone agents for answering inquires, taking orders, doing telemarketing and the like. Incoming calls to a publicized directory number are commonly distributed to telephone answering agents by the central office or PBX switching system to which the agents are connected. This can be done in accordance with a predefined algorithm, such as forwarding the next call to the agent who has been idle the longest. Call distribution schemes which are integral to a central office require significant overhead and are expensive on a per-agent basis when the number of agents is relatively small. Call distribution may be provided by customer premises PBX systems and key telephone systems. However, such prior art systems require telephone switching equipment on customer premises and may require special interfaces to a telephone central office. For a small company with a limited number of lines, the PBX systems and even the key systems can be expensive on a per-line basis. Systems for handling outgoing calls for telemarketing agents are known as well. One known system employs a computer which places calls to a list of customers by means of automatic dialing equipment and employs signal detection circuitry to determine when a called party answers. A switch on customer premises is used to connect the telephone lines to the agents. Problems of the prior art outgoing call management systems are the cost and inflexibility of the special equipment, such as additional switching equipment, which the customer has to supply and the difficulty of reliably performing such functions as detecting called party answer on an automated basis on the customer premises.
In accordance with this invention, a computer connected to a switching system distributes incoming calls among a plurality of telephone agent stations or assigns outgoing calls to agents using call related data received from the switch. In accordance with one aspect of this invention, the computer is connected to a switching system adapted for the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) by means of an ISDN subscriber line. Using a feature of the switch known as the ISDN shared call appearance, the computer receives messages from the switch which are representative of call handling information transmitted between the switching system and each of the individual agent stations. In this manner, the computer derives information about the availability of each of the agent stations. In a particular embodiment of the invention, all incoming calls for the agents are directed to the computer by the switching system and the computer transfers the incoming calls to a telephone agent selected by the computer based on agent availability information. The computer also has the capability to initiate outgoing calls to predefined customer directory numbers using standard ISDN messaging and receives the standard call handling messages generated by the switching system, including a message indicating that the called party has answered. Thereafter, the computer transmits an ISDN message to the switching system causing it to interconnect an agent selected by the computer with the answering party. In accordance with this invention, the computer manages calls for a plurality of agents by selecting available agents and distributing the calls to the agents by the sending of standard ISDN messages to the switch. Advantageously, the computer selects agents on the basis of information provided by the switching system through which the call is established, rather than on the basis of information detected from a subscriber line used in a call, as is common in prior art systems. Furthermore, all of the switching functions are performed by the switching system handling the calls rather than by an auxiliary switch such as the one employed in key systems.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention the computer may be connected to more than one switching system by means of ISDN subscriber lines, thereby sharing call appearances with a number of agent stations connected to different switching systems. This arrangement is particularly advantageous in an environment wherein agents are working out of their homes or several offices scattered throughout a geographical area, and connected to different central offices. Particularly, the computer collects agent status information through the shared call appearance feature of each of the several offices to which it is connected. Furthermore, incoming calls to a general directory number at a first ISDN office to which the computer is connected may be forwarded under control of the computer to agents connected to the same or different central offices. This is accomplished by establishing a call from the computer through the first office to an agent connected to the second office and causing the first office to bridge the incoming call and the agent call. Advantageously, the computer may make outgoing calls through any office to which it is connected by means of the ISDN line and setup outgoing calls for agents connected to several different central offices and located geographically remote from the computer.
It is a particular advantage of this invention that the handling of calls for a plurality of agents is done inexpensively by means of a computer such as a personal computer rather than more expensive special purpose equipment as is known in the prior art. It is a further specific advantage of this invention that a single computer can manage incoming and outgoing calls for remotely located agents connected to different central offices.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the computer is connected to the ISDN line by means of a known ISDN/computer interface which translates ISDN messages into computer messages and vice versa Advantageously, the computer therefore communicates directly with the central office and does not need to use automatic dialers or other external equipment commonly used in the prior art. Neither is special signal detection equipment or the like required in order to determine whether a called party has answered. In accordance with this invention, the computer is responsive to standard ISDN messages from the switch to ascertain that the called party has answered and acts to connect an agent to the established call.